


A Bunch of TomTord Oneshots

by GunsNMedicalFlowers



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, I don't update this often, I love this ship, M/M, Mainly TomTord, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Side Ships, Smut, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-09-02 01:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunsNMedicalFlowers/pseuds/GunsNMedicalFlowers
Summary: Basically, this is a book of TomTord. There will be some triggering subjects in this, but I will try my best to put warnings at the beginning of each chapter.





	1. Valentine's Day Hickey

**Author's Note:**

> There is light smut in this chapter, but not really.

•••Tom's POV•••

The most romantic day of the year was here once again. And my lonely ass is once again sitting on my bed, drinking my sorrows away. The damned red hooded commie that managed to steal my heart in high school sat downstairs with Edd and Matt, watching romantic movies.

I could hear their laughter. I could hear the sweet compliments Edd and Matt gave each other. Tord seemed happy for them. He would always say how happy he was that they finally got the courage to ask each other out.

I just grumbled to myself, taking yet another long gulp of my Smirnoff. Right after I swallowed, I heard a knock at my bedroom door. I stared at it for what seemed like hours, which was only mere seconds, before getting up and stumbling over to it. My hand twisted the knob and opened the door.

I looked up to see the devil himself. "H-Heey, what do you wa- **hic** -nt T-Toorrd" I slurred, glaring at him.

I saw his eyes roll. I stood up as straight as I could, about to give him an attitude for interrupting my alone time. Those plans failed as soon as my feet somehow entangled themselves and sent me falling forward. I felt a pair of arms catch me, which I knew were Tords.

I jumped up and cringed. "E-eewwww, it **hic** touched meeeee!"

"Thomas, I am not an 'it...'" He just sighed in a bored tone.

"D-Don't call me that," I hissed, glaring up at him.

"Anyway, Jehovah's... I was going to see if you wanted to have dinner tonight, but if you're drunk, I'm not taking you," He said bluntly, his voice annoyed. My eyes widened a bit in shock.

'You w-were gonna take m- **hic** -e ouut?" I questioned, curious.

"Not on my own generosity, no. Edd wanted me to so that you wouldn't feel so lonely." His answer was simple, not rushed, not hesitant... I nodded.

"Well if that's all.." I trailed off, about to slam the door. Right before it was closed all the way, Tord's foot slipped in between the gap. The door was pushed back open with a bit too much force and it sent me stumbling back.

"..You're not going to remember any of this in the morning... right?" His eyebrow raised. I shook my head no, now confused.

"Good.." He smirked as he walked into my room, closing the door with his foot. The taller man walked closer to me, his smirk growing.

I backed up out of instinct. I would be lying if I said I wasn't intimidated. I felt myself fall backward onto my bed. Sweat started to form on my forehead as I tried to crawl backward. Because I was drunk, however, this plan only led to me flailing my arms.

Tord chuckled deeply, which sent chills down my spine. He kept walking forward until he had crawled on top of me. His face lowered so that it was only a few inches away from mine. A deep crimson blush quickly made its way to my cheeks as my breath caught in my throat. My heartbeat quickened as the space between us got smaller and smaller.

Now, our lips were ghosting over each other. I decided I couldn't handle the suspense anymore and I kissed him, my eyes shutting tight in the process. I could tell this took him by surprise, but he was quick to regain himself. He kissed back, but it was a bit more forceful than I had intended.

He pushed his body against mine as the kiss deepened and got more passionate and heated. His tongue licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I teased him by rejecting him, smiling to myself. Tord growled and his hand swooped down my body, grabbing my inner thigh and squeezing it. I gasped and he took that as an opportunity to stick his tongue into my mouth.

We fought for dominance. I didn't put up much of a fight, so he easily won. We pulled away a few seconds later for air, a string of saliva being the only thing that connected us afterward. It snapped as soon as he went down to kiss my jawline.

He then kissed my chin, then ear, then the top of my neck, working his way down. He searched for my sweet spot, sucking and nibbling along the way. When he found it, a soft moan escaped my lips. He smirked and abused the spot until there was a bruise. He pulled himself up, smiling like an idiot.

He pecked my lips before getting off of me completely and walking towards the door.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Jehovah's~" He winked before leaving and closing the door behind him.


	2. His Kitten (Stripper AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Straight up stripper sex in this. Be forewarned.

•••Tord's POV•••

This may just be one of the worst decisions I've made in my life, and I'd probably end up regretting it later. But, nonetheless, that didn't stop me from approaching the building connected to the small parking lot I had just parked in.

I stared at the sign above me. It read 'Hardwood' in neon green letters and underneath it in smaller print read 'Gay strip club.' I shrugged and walked in, nodding quickly to the security guard. I approached the front desk and my eyes flickered from the lady there to the sign that stated the entrance fee. A sigh escaped my lips as I pulled out twenty pounds.

Good thing I brought quite a bit of money with me... I thought as I walked past the desk and to a random table. It was close to the stage, so at least I got a good look at the strippers there. I guess you're wondering why I'm at a strip club, hm? Well, let me tell you... I was watching hentai. Big surprise, right? Yeah, well, now I was a bit too 'excited' for my own good. I came here intending to maybe get a lap dance from a cute dude to satisfy my needs.

I watched the man on the stage with slight boredom. He was some-what muscular, but not quite curvy enough for my liking. Nonetheless, I threw a couple pounds up onto the stage, getting up and making my way over to the bar afterward. I ordered a glass of whiskey and downed it on sight. I ignored the slight stinging sensation in the back of my throat as I gently set the glass back down on the bar counter. I slipped out a five and handed it to the bartender, walking away before he could give me my change. My feet made their way back to my table.

And as soon as I sat down the lights dimmed out. There was a light chatter between other men that echoed throughout the room. Soon, a slow but hypnotizing song came on. There were no words to the song and the crowd made no sounds as the curtains opened, revealing a single figure. It was feminine, but yet still somewhat muscular. When the person stepped into the dim light that illuminated the pole I could feel my jaw drop.

There, in kitty ears and a kitty tail with a black, skin-tight suit to finish off the outfit, stood someone I had supposedly hated for years. Thomas. His unusual black eyes scanned the crowd in front of him. I was next to the stage, not in front, so he didn't see me and I was beyond thankful for that. Anyways, when he was done the music started to get louder and had a smoother tune.

Tom made slow movements, his hips swaying along to the beat and his hands twisting around the pole as he walked around it a couple of times. I saw him wink at a random man in the crowd before the music suddenly got quicker and more upbeat. I could see the man on stage giggle before he grabbed the pole and lifted his body up in an impressively smooth movement.

He now hung upside-down with his legs wrapped around the pole. His back was arched as his hands held the pole in support as well. Tom stayed like this for a moment before twisting his body upright and climbing up the pole. He did this all while biting his lip and occasionally letting his head roll back while making eye contact with different men. I had to admit, he was quite good at this... It almost made me wonder what he could do in b- NO, Tord.. stop it. I shivered and threw about thirty pounds on stage. He was worth the money.

My eyes watched every single one of his movements. Suddenly, he stopped crawling up the pole and in a slow motion, he crossed his legs and made them secure around the metal before bending his body backwards. He brought his hands over his head and made eye-catching movements with them. Tom would run his fingers through his hair, run a hand up and down his body, suck on a finger or two for a moment... The music's beat dropped a little and as soon as it did, the Jehovah's body slid down the pole. He stopped before he hit the ground and let his hands rest on the floor.

His legs untangled as he moved one foot sideways so that it hooked the pole. The other leg moved outwards so that Tom was now doing the splits and a bit more upside down. The music beat dropped again and he quickly brought his figure onto the floor. He was crouching now, his knees spread open and his ass pointing towards the crowd. God, that suit was so tight...

Tom brought his knees together and moved up, letting one hand grip the pole and the other rub up his leg. He brought his chest close to the pole and he licked it seductively. His hands slowly removed his cat ears before he threw it into the crowd of cheering men. Afterward, his hand swung his tail in a circular motion as another one of his hands slowly unzipped the zipper in the front of his suit. And that's when his eye caught mine. His eye fluttered down in a wink and I could feel my entire body shiver as my stomach twisted into a knot. I could feel the deep blush appear on my cheeks. I saw Tom smirk as the music died off.

He gave a small wave to the crowd and walked off the stage with a cat-like sway in his hips. The crowd cheered even louder as a few other men whined from the tease of Tom not removing his suit. What the hell..? I asked myself. I sat there in my thoughts for about three minutes before I heard a soft cough to my right. I turned my head and low and behold, there stood Tom. I felt my blush grow.

The damn witness giggled. Giggled!! "What a delight seeing you here~" He purred as he was now in front of me. Tom's face was just mere inches away from my own as his eyes glanced up and down my body that sat in the chair. I sank back in the chair and tried to pull my head back from him.

"I- Uhm..." I coughed awkwardly and looked away. I heard him hum before I felt his hand on my cheek. Tom directed my face back into his direction. His hand slid down from my cheek to my chin.

"Go up to the front desk and ask for a private room with me~ I'll be waiting, Commie~" Tom winked and pecked my lips before walked away with that same strut he did on stage. I felt my heartbeat quicken and my body slowly made its way out of the chair. I then quickly walked over to the front desk and asked for Tom. The lady nodded and told me how much it would cost for an hour.

360 pounds!? Then I looked at the list of strippers she handed me. Oh... he's one of those VIP strippers. No wonder. I was willing to pay the price. I needed Thomas. I paid her the cash, which left me with little to nothing in my pockets, and let the guards take me to the room Tom was waiting in.

The door closed and the guards took their stations outside the door. Tom was sitting crisscrossed in a chair with a glass of champagne. There was a table next to him with strawberries. "So I'm guessing you paid for the VIP deluxe package, huh?" He said in a low and seductive tone. I nodded. Someone must've given Tom the supplies before I arrived. I shrugged that off and walked near him while he poured us glasses of the beverage.

He handed me my glass and I took a sip. Tom copied my movements while standing up. We finished the glasses pretty quickly. The drink made me a bit tipsy since I had had a drink before this. I looked at Tom's hips and growled lowly. Tom grabbed my wrist and sat me down on the chair before swinging a leg over mine and sitting down on my lap. He pursed his lips and grabbed my shoulder with one hand while his other messed with his hair.

Tom moved his hips in a circular motion, occasionally grinding against me. I let my hands move to his hips and slowly make their way to his ass. I gave it a light squeeze and I heard the male gasp lightly. He giggled and looked down at me. I met his eyes with a look of burning passion. He leaned down and kissed my jawline.

"Someone's getting excited~" Tom smirked as he grinded against my obvious boner. I let out a gentle moan before suddenly standing up, picking Tom up with me. He squeaked and wrapped his legs around me. I backed him in a wall and kissed him roughly. Tom kissed back and I smiled into it a little. I licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He happily obliged to it and didn't put up much a fight for dominance. I made sure to leave no area unexplored as one of my hands removed itself from Tom's waist and into his inner thigh.

It massaged his skin, slowly trailing it's way up to Tom's groin. When it reached there, it palmed him softly. The reaction I had gotten in return was a gasp and his back arching. We both pulled away as he panted and turned his head to the side. His eyes were half-closed and his cheeks were a red color that would put my hoodie to shame. I chuckled darkly and put more pressure onto his growing erection.

Once I got tired of palming, I unzipped his suit and took it off quickly. My hand wrapped around his dick and my thumb teased the tip. "G-Gah~ ah~ T-Tooord~ This is supposed to be a... mM~ lap dance~ Y-you can't do thi-is~" Tom moaned out. Damn, was he sensitive. Cute, I thought to myself.

"And who said I was one to follow rules~?" I lifted Tom to my shoulders and took his erection into my mouth. He gasped and covered his mouth. I swirled my tongue around it and moved my head up and down at a swift pace. Soon, the hand not covering his mouth ended up entangled in my hair.

He had to bite into his hand to muffle his moans of pleasure, which were getting louder by the second. His hips had started to thrust forward, forcing me to deepthroat the Britt. I could tell he was getting close as his thrusts became a little sloppy. Soon, I felt the hot and salty liquid hit the back of my throat. I swallowed every last drop and took my mouth off of it with a 'pop'.

Tom was panting and looking down at me. "Oh, I'm not done with you yet~" I cooed as I took him off my shoulders. I put his feet on the floor and turned him around, pressing him up against a wall. Tom's head was turned and his eyes made contact with mine. I just looked at him lustfully, pulling my pants and boxers down before pressing the tip of my dick against his entrance.

I slid in rather quickly and without much warning. My hand covered his mouth as his head jerked forward with a muffled squeak. Pretty soon, Tom was circling his hips to get me deeper inside of him. This made me laugh as I pounded quite hard and deep. I huffed and moaned here and there while the witness was quite the moaning mess. It was actually pretty hot, and I'd have no problem admitting that.

The way Tom's back arched, the way his head was thrown back, the light blush on his cheeks, the way his tongue hung out whenever I removed my hand to give his ass or hips a tight squeeze, the way he bit his lip in an attempt to suppress his moans when I would kiss neck, the way his tongue swirled around my fingers when he sucked on them.. Holy Lord in heaven, whoever knew such an alcoholic and stubborn male could turn into such a slutty bitch on weekend nights?

After quite a while of pleasured sounds, begs, hair pulling, and basically.. sex, I felt myself becoming close. And I could tell Tom was as well because his moans were getting louder and more high-pitched. "Cum with me, Thomas~ Cum with me and show me how much of a slut you are for my dick~" I purred with a deep and thick accent.

Tom nodded and came as soon as I did. When both of our bodies finally relaxed, we were a panting mess. I pulled out and turned him around, pulling him into a kiss. The kiss was too short for him to kiss back, which made him whimper quietly. I pulled up my pants and he put his suit back on, fixing his hair.

"Tell no one about this, got it?" I suddenly pinned him up against a wall and he nodded quickly and fearfully. I huffed. "Good boy.." I whispered, pecking his neck and pulling away. Just as I backed away from him the door opened.

"Time's up, sir." One of the guards said, taking me out of the room. I turned back and winked back at Tom. This had to be one of the best decisions of my life, and I had no regrets about it whatsoever.


	3. Flower King (Hanahaki)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is mention of triggering subjects in this chapter such as depression, self-harm, and suicidal thoughts. There is also gore but it isn't that bad.
> 
> I actually hate this one, not gonna lie.

•••Tom's POV•••

So, life was currently a living hell. For me, Edd, and Matt. Hell, I haven't seen nor talked to either since the first day we moved into our new, and separate, apartments and met up for a movie. It's been months, and I've heard that the neighbors haven't seen Edd for weeks and that Matt had gone around selling every last one of his mirrors. Even the mirror Matilda, his female version from another universe, gave to him was gone.

Now, me? I've been seen fairly recently. I'm usually either going to the liquor store sober and coming back drunk, or I'm going to the bar drunk and coming back looking like death. I've been doing it more often, too. Though, I wasn't sure why. Heh, not like I cared. Drinking got my mind off that damn bastard so I didn't think a couple of extra bottles of whiskey would hurt.

•••Tord's POV•••

I had just dismissed Pau and Pat from my office. I looked at the files they had just dropped off and groaned externally. God, did I not miss this part of the job when I was in London. Speaking of London, thanks to that stupid Jehovah's, my entire right side was covered in scars. The doctors were just barely able to save my leg while both unfortunately and fortunately, they couldn't save my arm. It had to be replaced with a metallic red robotic arm. The pros to the new arm, though, were that my right arm is way stronger, harder punches, better aim, and it looks cool as hell. The eye patch over my right eye was pretty cool as well. It really pulled my Red Leader look together.

But aside from gawking over myself and how amazing I looked, something has been off. Randomly at night, images of my three 'friends' would pop up in my head. They were mainly images and memories of Tom and I. Whether they be memories from high school when we were actually pretty close, or about those stupid and childish arguments we always got into. What really got me confused, though, was how the memories made me feel. It was a sickening feeling, twisting my gut. It felt as if I wanted to throw up and stab my heart out. And yet I liked the feeling.

I had spoken to Pau about it, and he said that I felt guilty. I denied it since I don't feel guilt. Leaders aren't supposed to feel guilty for anything. Nothing at all. But, the weight on my heart didn't get any better over the passing hours, days, weeks... months. If anything, the feeling got worse. The weight got heavier and nearly unbearable. People kept telling me I was guilty but I wasn't ready to admit that. Well, I wasn't ready to until yesterday.

Yesterday was a game-changer. I was doing my daily walk around base to make sure soldiers weren't messing around and recruits were doing as told when I felt something catch in my throat. It felt silky and unspeakably soft. It also felt small and it should have been easy to cough up but it wasn't. And when I did end up coughing not only it, but them, up, I saw what was in my throat. There, in my hand, lay four wrinkled, purple flower petals covered in blood.

Now, at first, I was confused, as I had never seen anything like it in my entire life. But then I remembered something from my childhood. I remembered my mother coughing up flower petals while she gazed at my genetic father, Pat, in jealousy and hurt while he spent his nights with my step-father, Pau. She ended up dying three months later after being diagnosed with a disease known no other than the Hanahaki Disease.

And since yesterday, I had been in my room, cutting any and all contact with everyone besides my fathers. And even them I didn't talk too much anymore. The disease was still in its early stages, just petals. Which meant I only had minor feelings for someone. I didn't know who, though, so that's why I cut everyone out. I believed it would go away within a couple of weeks like normal. After all, it was just a crush, right?

•••Tom's POV•••

And here I was, drunk and alone in this dark and messy place I call a home. It reeked of alcohol, though I had gone nose blind to the smell. I didn't bother cleaning since no one ever visits me. Ever. I'm not sure if this is what I always wanted, though. Often when I was still living with my best friends and the damned commie I would wish to live alone and be alone. And now that I am, being alone is lonely. It's sorta made me depressed, actually. For fuck's sake, I get drunk so often that the bartender's at the bar I regularly attend have given me a suicide prevention line number! I don't usually remember much from when I'm drunk but in order to cause that much concern, I'm guessing I say suicidal and self-harming things.

I also guess that I do self-harm because I wake up sober and find these cuts on my arms, thighs, stomach, and other places around my body. Now, it's either I'm harming myself whilst intoxicated or I'm a serious klutz and tripped, falling on broken glass or something. Either way, what did it matter? I haven't seen my two best friends in months, they've probably found better friends, and Tord left me behind and betrayed me. Wait, why the hell do I even care!? That's right, I don't. And I never will. For all I care he can die!

But... we all know that's a lie... right, Thomas?

•••Tord's POV•••

Timeskip

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's been a couple of weeks and nothing has improved. The memories have become more clear and they feel like they've happened only moments ago. I've been having really weird dreams, too. With Tom.

They sorta creeped me out, if anything. The dreams were mostly about us being a couple and kissing and other gross shit. I confronted Pau about it and he told me that I was in love with Tom. Ha! Can you believe that? Me? In love with Tom?

Well, it wasn't so impossibl- Shut up brain!! I groaned and lifted myself from my office chair. I was considering getting the surgery. I can't have some pesky little disease ruining my one chance of taking over the world. I've come too far. I've killed too many.

I coughed and felt another fit of petals coming up. Or, I assumed they were just petals. I placed my hand over my mouth and choked the object up. When I pulled my hand away, my eyes widened and teared up. There sat two petals, a leaf, and a strangely-colored purple rose with blue ends. It was wilted and covered in the familiar red color of blood.

I had entered the second stage, which meant it was no longer 'just a crush.' It meant I had stronger feelings and that they were harder to get rid of. The stage wasn't deadly, however, so it didn't cause too much concern. But it did lead into the third stage, which was deadly. And then the fourth stage, where nothing could save you.

I ended up collapsing back into my office chair and letting out a loud and strained sob. I let the flower fall to the floor, where other petals and bloodstains lay from previous episodes. One thing entered my mind and I knew that I had to do it. I needed to find Thomas. I needed to know if he felt the same for me. And if he didn't, then at least I can get the surgery without feeling guilty and passing the disease onto him.

•••Tom's POV•••

I was drunk. That meant that I was stumbling about in my apartment, punching walls, smashing bottles, and cursing loudly at who knows what. The neighbors were concerned for me. They always were. And these past weeks they've grown more concerned as the event of me getting drunk off my ass became more frequent.

It's all because of that damned Communist. The one making me feel this way. Alcohol was my only friend now, as Matt and Edd feared me. More cuts have been appearing too. They're longer and deeper. Every inch of my body was covered in scabs and dried blood. Of course, when I was sober I tried my best to shower but the water hitting my wounds hurt so bad that it made it really hard for me. Even having a gentle bath hurt.

I don't go out anymore. My last trip was to the liquor store in which I bought a months worth of alcohol. I ran out of food last week. I knew I'd die of starvation someday. And until that day, I'd stay here. Drinking my problems away like the classic, stupid Jehovah's Witness I am.

My fist hit the wall and left blood around the edges of the hole the impact made. Hot tears streamed down my face as I took my shaking hand out of the wall. I looked at it and watched the blood roll down my hand. When it rolled down far enough the fabric of my hoodie soaked it up. When it dried it sort of looked purple... The mix of red and blue.

I despised the color red. It made me sick. It made me think of him. The one I've fallen for, the one I needed most. The one I want to kill slowly. I wish that the harpoon pierced straight through his heart in the robot. I wish the explosion or the fall had killed him.

The only reason I knew he was still alive is because I saw his face on the news a few days ago, breathing and walking. Aiming a gun at the queen and demanding a high amount of money for her safety.

•••Tord's POV•••

I couldn't take it anymore. Hours had passed and no matter what I couldn't stop thinking about the entire flower that came out of me and the one that put it there.

I was currently outside of the base and making my way towards the runway, which was behind the base. I had previously ordered to get a jet ready for takeoff to head to Britain.

I saw the aircraft waiting for me near the runway. I picked up my pace and boarded the jet. A soldier closed the door and I picked out a seat, sitting down in it. The pilot started up the jet and I heard the engines kick on. Soon enough, we were in the air.

About an hour into the flight I had another coughing fit. I coughed up three flowers this time and no petals or leaves. I sighed, knowing there was only about another hour and a half before arriving in London.

Suddenly I realized something. I don't know Tom's address. I cursed under my breath and pulled out my phone, getting an idea. I can track Tom's phone.

Well, if he didn't change his phone number that is. I went into my contacts, clicking in his contact name. I had an overwhelming urge to text him but I knew he'd instantly block my number. I copied the phone number and went into a tracking app I downloaded a couple of years ago.

I placed his phone number into the search bar and pressed the search button. A couple of seconds later, an address appeared as well as a dot on a map. I smiled quietly to myself and shut my phone off, closing my eyes.

Timeskip

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was in a taxi, heading to the address my phone gave me. It was an apartment building and I didn't know which room number. Another dilemma, but thankfully an easy one to get around. The taxi pulled into the parking lot and parked right in front of the entrance. I paid the driver my tab and got out, walking inside.

I saw the front desk and the young lady working behind it. I approached her and she looked up from the computer. "May I help you, sir?" Her voice was soft, yet full of fake kindness. I shrugged it off, assuming she was just having a bad day. At least she was trying to be nice.

"I'm looking for a friend. I have something to give to him." I answered, placing my hands in the pocket of my hoodie.

"Alright." She took a pause and looked back at her computer, placing her hands on the keyboard. "His name, please?"

"Thomas.. Thomas Thompson," I responded. I felt something grow in my throat and I swallowed hard, feeling relief when it went away. I didn't want to have a fit here. It would probably cause a scene and it would just delay me from seeing the Britt.

The lady typed in the name and clicked a couple of buttons. "Room 317, third floor." I nodded and thanked her quickly before running up the stairs. I didn't have time to wait for an elevator. And if more people were heading to different floors, I didn't want to have to wait for them either.

I arrived on the third floor and walked down the halls. I eventually reached the room number the lady gave me and slowly raised my fist to knock.

I hesitated, just standing there for a couple of moments. I realized that I had paused in my action and scowled at myself. I sucked in a breath and knocked on the door. I heard something, or someone, stumbling towards the door. The doorknob twisted and the door opened. My breath got caught in my throat as I looked down at the male. There at last, stood the Jehovah's Witness I longed to see.

•••Tom's POV•••

There he stood. The stupid yet handsome Communist I longed to see. I felt my heart skip a beat and my head got dizzy. "T-Tord?" I whispered.

He nodded. "It's me, Tom." Tord seemed a little on edge, a hint of fear in his voice. What did he have to be afraid of? Me? Probably.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion and I grabbed the collar of his hoodie, dragging him into my trash apartment. I pinned him to a wall and glared up at him.

"What the fuck are you doing here!?" I whisper-yelled. Edd was only a room away and, even though we weren't talking anymore, if he heard me yell that he'd break down my door in a concern faster than a SWAT team.

"I-I came to see you.." Tord whispered, coughing. I didn't pay much mind to it until he started to cough more. Suddenly something came out of his mouth, falling to the floor. I looked at it. A flower!?

My concerned eyes met his. Tears were welling up at the corner of Tord's one good eye. "Tord? Why..?" I trailed off, not finishing the statement. I could tell that he knew what I was about to say as his eyes filled with fear and sadness.

"Tom, I'm... I'm dying." Tord said, looking away.

"Who caused this?" I questioned. I knew what this disease was as I had dealt with it as a teenager. Though, it never got past the first stage.

The sad look in his eyes got stronger. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"It's me... Isn't it?" I sighed and avoided eye contact. I saw Tord nod out of the corner of my eyes.

"You idiot," I scowled at him. He opened his mouth to speak, clearly offended, but I didn't give him the chance to say anything as I wrapped my hands behind his neck and pulled his head down. Our lips met and I squeezed my eyes shut.

I could feel Tord kiss back and both of our bodies relaxed. I was the first to pull away.

"I love you, Tom," I heard Tord whisper. I smiled, my cheeks blushing a deep red.

"I love you too, Commie." I looked into his eyes and he looked back.

•••Tord's POV•••

"I love you too, Commie," Tom muttered. We stared into each other's eyes. As soon as those four special words were spoken, I could breathe again. My lungs no longer felt pain, my throat no longer felt choked, and my heart no longer felt heavy.

I was overwhelmed with joy as I picked Tom up by his waist and kissed him again, a smile on my lips. He squeaked, kissing back almost instantly.

Suddenly, our lives were no longer hell, but a heaven on earth.


	4. The Stolen Wallet

•••Tord's POV•••

The day was pretty normal. Well... I wouldn't say that. It was more boring than usual. Edd had gone to visit his parents for the week, which meant no adventures or anything of the sort. It also left Matt, Tom, and me alone. This also meant that, with no 'parental' supervision, Tom and I have gotten into more arguments. I'm not entirely sure why, but I've noticed that most of them are started by Tom. It seems as if he sees Edd out of the house as an opportunity to see just how far he can push me. In all reality, I don't even hate him. I just find him annoying and a bit of a nuisance. He, however, seems to want to snap my neck. 

Anyway, I was sitting on the couch, legs crossed and comfortably leaning back in the cushions, watching The Titanic. I was bored and this seemed to be the only movie in the house that didn't skip randomly. Jack had just pulled out his sketchbook to sketch a naked Rose when a loud yell rang throughout the house. I jumped and turned around, spotting Tom running down the stairs chasing Ringo, who had something in her mouth.

"Ringo!! Get back here and give me my wallet," he cried in frustration, arms outstretched as he drew closer to her. Just when he was about to grab her, she leaped up onto the recliner. This sent Tom toppling over and hitting his head on the side of it. He groaned in pain as I couldn't help but snort. I stood up and went over to the cat, who had dropped the wallet. I picked it up as Tom stood up, glaring over at me. His eyes trailed down to the wallet that was now in my hand as huffed.

"Give it here," he said in an impatient tone, slowly taking a step forward as if I were a gazelle who would run off if he moved too suddenly. I had a smirk on my face as I held the wallet up.

"What, this?" I asked in a seemingly innocent tone. I chuckled and shook my head. "Nah, I don't think I will."

Tom seemed to only grow more annoyed with his demand being rejected. He growled and rushed over to me, throwing out his arm in an attempt to snatch it from me. I quickly shot my arm up so that it was out of his reach. My smirk only grew as he whimpered quietly, desperately reaching for it. I stretched my arm out so that it was even higher, which cause him to furrow his eyebrows and leap for it. 

"You fucking prick, give it to me!!" He hissed, glaring up at his wallet.

"Ah-ah-ah~ Ask nicely, Thomas~" I hummed in a teasing tone. I knew that I was only getting him angrier. I could see it in the way that his face reddened and his low growls. I found it humoring, and seeing Tom like this was certainly more entertaining than watching a movie. 

"Don't call me that," he snapped in a threatening tone, trying to reach up farther by stretching legs upward, which caused our bodies to press uncomfortably close together. His face was a little lower than mine, but it was still close enough to be considered 'face-to-face' while our chests and everything downwards pressed together. I opened my mouth to say something, but no words could come out once I realized just how close our bodies were. I felt my cheeks grow warm as I looked down at the shorter male. 

I was confused as to why I was flustered by the physical contact. He seemed to notice how close we were as well and immediately backed up. He had a look of disgust on his face as if he had just touched something disgusting. My arm loosened up a bit, which made the wallet lower enough to be within arms reach. However, Tom was so caught up in the 'disgusting' realization that he touched me (of course, he's touched me before, but they've always been acts of violence) to notice. I shook my head and allowed my smirk to return. 

"What's the matter, Thomas?" I tilted my head to the side a bit, giving him a questioning look. I knew that he'd probably punch me for calling him by his full name again, but I didn't care. He didn't punch that hard unless he was really worked up anyways. 

He seemed to come back to reality after the question was asked, as he gently shook his head and glanced up at his wallet. He rushed for it again, and I repeated my previous action of holding it up and out of his reach. 

"You stupid commie!" He yelled out, placing his hands on my chest and pushing me backward. I let out a soft 'oof' sound as my back collided with a wall. I didn't hit the surface hard, but it was enough to make the TV shake a bit before settling with its previous position on the table it was sitting on. The force was also enough to knock the wallet from my hand. 

Tom dove for it, not trusting me nor the cat laying on the couch enough to leave it on the ground for more than a mere second. He stood up and shoved it in his hoodie pocket, giving me one last glare before turning around and stomping off. 

However, I wasn't done with him yet. I called his name and he turned back around with a "What?" 

I held up at least fifty pounds, which I had stolen from his wallet when I took it from the cat. "Forgetting something?" I asked, a smug look on my face. He looked at the money for a moment, then looked back up at me.

"Give it to me," he said coolly. He was clearly not in the mood for an argument right now, but me being me, I just had to push him.

"Make me," I challenged. 

Little did I know, the little brat in blue planned to do exactly that. He stormed up to me, gripped my hoodie, yanked me off the wall, and ended up throwing me on the couch. I gasped as I landed wrong, my elbow jabbing into my ribs. I groaned quietly as Tom straddled me, pinning me to the couch so that I couldn't escape. He pressed his hand into my chest and leaned over me. I had my arm outstretched in an attempt to keep the money away from him. My plan didn't work out that well, though, as he had leaned over enough to reach the money and yank it from me.

He took his wallet out and shoved the money back inside of it. I expected him to get off of me right then, but he didn't. Instead, he continued to sit on me and glare daggers. I was about to ask him why he was still on top of me but he interrupted me before I could get a word out.

"You ever think about touching my shit again and I'll fucking kill you, got it?" He threatened. 

I let out a short laugh before retorting, "What could you possibly do to me, weakling?" He seemed offended by that, which just made me laugh again. 

He went to punch me across the face, but I used my unpinned arm to block the attack. I gripped his fist and pushed it away, now glaring right back at him. "Irritable, are we?" I growled. Now I was getting mad. It was getting physical now, and I didn't feel like getting punched or anything of the sort today. 

He didn't respond and he tried to punch me again. I blocked it once more. Once his fist was away from me, I placed my hand on his chest and pushed him off of me before he could plan his next attack. This time it was me pinning him to the couch. He suddenly started to squirm violently and his leg moved to the side so harshly it knocked one of my legs off the side of the couch. I could feel myself about to fall onto the floor so I quickly gripped one of the back pillows and tried to pull myself up.

This plan didn't end so well, because while I was lifting myself up Tom had decided that it was a good time to try and leave the couch, which sent us both to the ground. I landed on my back and he ended up landing on top of me. Big deal, right? No, not really. What was a big deal, though, was the fact that we had landed in such a way that his lips were on mine. I repeat, his lips were on my lips. 

My eyes widened and so did his. However, neither of us moved. We just stayed there for a moment or two, trying to comprehend the situation. Tom pulled away once he did, a deep blush covering his cheeks. It took me a few seconds more to realize what had just happened, but when I did I couldn't help but want more. So, I let my arms shoot up and wrap themselves around Tom's neck. I pulled him down and slammed our lips together.

He made a muffled sound of surprise before kissing back. I wasn't expecting him to, either. I had expected him to forcefully pull and kick me in the nuts or something. So this took me by surprise. I wasn't complaining, though. In fact, I made it gentler by pulling away for only a split second before smiling softly and reconnecting our lips.

I tilted my head to the side to make it a little bit more passionate as I tangled my fingers in Tom's hair. He hummed softly and let the kiss go on for another moment before pulling away. We stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever, but was only a few seconds. 

I let out a breath before our lips met again, and again, and again. Each one lasting a little longer than the last. They were sweet and simple, yet held a lot of meaning. It was then I realized that Tom's unexplainable anger and hatred towards me was just a wall he put up to hide his true feelings. I found it a little ridiculous, yet cute. I didn't spend too much time thinking about it, though. I was too caught up in savoring the kisses he was giving me. We kissed one last time before Tom and I stood up and ended up cuddling on the couch. Eventually, we fell asleep in one another's arms and woke up the next more to a very confused Matt, who asked a whole lot of questions on what had gone on between us.


	5. Love Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is your classic angst. The end was rushed, but gimme a break I wrote this late at night

There's something bittersweet about being in love. One moment you can feel high off of the emotion, or maybe mix of emotions, for that matter. Like you're floating on cloud nine and there's nothing that can bring you down. And then something happens and your entire world comes crashing down all around you, and you feel sad and hurt. Heartbroken.

Love is a gamble. An unfair and unpredictable game. It toys with you and your emotions. Or maybe it's life that does that. Either way, being in love sucks.

Because when he looks at you and smiles, your heart flutters and you feel happy. When he laughs you can't help but laugh with him. And when you get into arguments, and you're spouting out insults like they're nothing while he's pushing you up against a wall about to break your nose you feel beaten and broken. And you turn those negative emotions into anger and blame all of this on him.

You blame your emotions on him. You blame him for making you feel this way when in reality, it's your fault. In truth, you were the one who got distracted and lost your footing. You're the one who tripped and fell. Fell for those mysterious black voids he calls eyes. Fell for his snarky attitude and sassy comebacks. Fell for everything about him, flaws and all.

Even hearing his name makes your heart flutter. And you hated yourself for feeling that way. You hated how he always managed to be the one in control of your emotions. You despised the fact that he could instantly brighten your day with a single smile, a small giggle, or that stupid noise he made when he saw something he enjoyed. Like kittens. That stupid, obnoxious, adorable combination of a giggle and squeal.

And you hated to admit that you didn't, in fact, hate all of those things. You loved them. You craved his touch, no matter what kind of touch it was. You longed for his presence, his voice, even if he was pissed off at you and telling you that he hated you.

You longed for him to talk to you. Even if those words hurt you. "I hate you," were the heart wrenching, painful words that he spoke more often. And of course you'd shrug it off with a laugh, masking the pain, and giving a retort somewhere along the lines of "Love ya too, Witness~" in which he would cringe at and look as if he were about to throw up.

That look hurt worse than any insult he could spew at you. He found the thought of you loving him disgusting, vile, gross. It always made your stomach churn, and it would always come back to you late at night. Every insult, every dirty look, every negative emotion he gave you. As well as every positive one.

It would all hit you at once when you're laying in bed at 2 AM in the morning, longing for sleep. But instead of sleeping you'd cry. You'd cry into your pillow and let all of it out, only for it to hunt you down and come back the next night. You are careful not to cry too loud, not wanting to disturb the other people in the house. You don't want them to hear you. You don't want them to know how weak you are.

However, there is a brief moment when your thoughts become too intense. So intense that you can't help but let out a choked sob. And once that one, single sob is out, more come. Now you're weeping, hugging your pillow close and wishing all the pain would go away. But you've been dealing with this for too long. You've been bottling up your emotions for months, and the bottle has finally filled up. It's so full that it's overflowing, and you can't hold back the loud sobs and many, many tears that come rushing down your face.

You cry so loudly that you can't hear the stomping of feet growing louder and louder, signifying that someone was up and they weren't happy. You also didn't hear the pounding fist on the other side of your bedroom door. You did, however, hear the slam of a door hitting a wall. Your sobs halted almost immediately. Your eyes shot up and you had a startled expression on your face.

Your teary eyes met his. His eyes. His black eyes... Beautiful black eyes. Filled with anger and exhaustion. You open your mouth to speak but you couldn't get anything but a whimper out. You heard him scoff, and it made you want to let out yet another sob.

"Stop fucking crying, you're waking everyone up! God, you're so annoying!" He spat, annoyance and venom dripping from every single letter. You wanted to flinch, run away and hide. You felt vulnerable, weak. What a pathetic excuse for a leader.

"I know I am... I'm sorry, I'll... I'll shut up," you whisper, looking down into your lap. You sniffled and ran your sleeve over your cheeks in a poor attempt to dry them. It didn't work, as new tears quickly replaced the old ones.

"Good God, Tord. Stop being pathetic. You're a grown ass man, stop crying like a five year old who didn't get his candy bar," He hissed. Your heart skipped a beat when you hear your name spoken, but not in a good way. The way he said your name was full of hatred. You hated how he said it.

You didn't respond to him, you just simply nodded and shut up. You didn't want him to speak to you like that anymore. It hurt. It hurt so bad. You take a shaky breath, and pray to an imaginary god that he'll leave. Or maybe he'll do something you know is impossible. He'll come over, hug you, and tell you it's going to be ok.

But you've known since the beginning that the only time you'd feel his arms around you is when he's holding you in a chokehold, deciding on whether or not to kill you or throw you to the ground and kick you in the stomach a few more times before stomping off. You knew that anything more than that was asking too much. He'd only touch you if it was to hurt you.

He only spoke to you if it was to insult you, whether he was being serious or not. It always killed you, little by little. But you still found yourself longing for more of his insults just to hear his voice.

You ask yourself why it was him you fell for. Why it had to be him. And then you ask yourself why he hates you so much. What you did, and why he's so damn angry with you. It frustrates you that you don't know the answers. So you grit your teeth and look back up at the other male in the room, glaring into those eyes of his. Those eyes that make him different from everyone else. Voids that you can get lost in if you look too long.

He huffed and opened his mouth, but you beat him to it. "Get out of my room," you growled, even though your voice was weak and scratchy from the past hour and a half filled with heartbroken sobs.

"Not until you promise me you'll s-"

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM, THOMAS," You screeched, enraged now. You weren't sure why you were so angry but you were. And it didn't help that you were tired as well.

"Don't you yell at me, you Norwegian bastard," Thomas said with a threatening tone.

"Or what? You're going to hit me? Beat me to a pulp like you usually do? Go on, do it. hit me. Punch me, hurt me," You sounded desperate. Desperate to feel some sort of pain, just because you hoped that it would ease the pain you felt emotionally. 'Hurt my body like you hurt my heart,' I added to myself.

Thomas looked at you as if you were crazy. "What the fuck has gotten into you?" He let out a short laugh. Not one brought by a joke or anything, but a weirded out laugh.

You sprung up from your bed and stomped over to the slightly shorter male. You shoved him up against a wall, tears still falling even though you payed no attention to them now. your eyes burned with pain, hurt, and most of all anger. You grit your teeth again, harder than you did before. Your face as beet red and your eyebrows were scrunched together, creating creases and wrinkles on your forehead.

"Tord, what the hell!? You're hurting me!" Thomas struggled against your hold, trying to loosen your grip on the hood of his signature blue hoodie.

"I'm hurting you? I'M hurting YOU?!" You let out a hysterical laugh. "What about me!? You hurt me all the damn time! And what do I do!? I keep trying to talk to you and I only end up getting hurt worse!" You didn't know what you were saying. You were too much of a mess, and the thoughts in your head were getting too much to bare. You just wanted to let it all out.

Thomas looked confused. He didn't ask anymore questions, even though he wanted to. You were scaring him, but you didn't realize it. "God damnit, Tom. Why do I feel this way?" You asked yourself more than him. "Why did I fall in love with such a pathetic, beautiful, and selfish bastard such as yourself!?" You were no longer angry at him. You were angry at yourself. For confessing, for losing control, for being weak, and most of all you were angry at yourself for even allowing yourself to fall in the first place.

Thomas's eyes were wide. He was shocked at what you had just said. He couldn't comprehend the fact that you had just stated that you were in love with him. So, he did the first thing that came to mind; laugh. It was loud and to you, it felt like a knife being stabbed into your chest a dozen times. Over and over again. You let him go and backed up.

Suddenly, a voice spoke. A different voice, yet an all too familiar one. You turned towards the man standing in your doorway. He looked tired, angry, but most of all concerned.

Thomas still hadn't stopped laughing, but it was gradually getting quieter. When it finally stopped, the man in the doorway began to speak.

"What's going on? Tord, are you alright?" He sounded concerned. Like a concerned mother when her child was hurt. "Why are you cr-"

You cut him off with a glare and a deep growl, "I'm fine, Edd. It's none of your business."

Your tone took Edd by surprise. You were rarely ever aggressive towards him. The last time you snapped at him was when he ate all the bacon, which was a while ago.

He opened his mouth to speak again, but you cut him off by shoving past him and leaving the room. You needed to get out of here. So that's what you did. You walked out of the house, barefoot and in your day clothes since you didn't bother to change into night clothes. You didn't have your wallet or your phone. They were sitting on your dresser.

But you didn't need those. You just needed to leave and get as far away from Tom as possible. You walked on the sidewalk, wincing every once in a while as you stepped on a sharp pebble. You didn't have a destination. You just walked and walked and walked, planning to continue on until your legs gave out from overuse. Either way, the pain in your heels from walking for so long could never match the nearly unbearable pain in your heart.

You felt numb, as if all senses had shut down. Your vision was blurry, and your legs were running on auto pilot. You couldn't smell or feel anything. You didn't register the slight breeze or how the sky had started crying as if it felt your pain. Your ears were buzzing, the sound so loud that you couldn't hear anything else. You didn't even notice how you had wandered onto the road or hear the honking of a car speeding towards you. 

When you finally did hear it, it was too late. All of a sudden, you didn't feel the ground anymore. You felt weightless. You gasped, and it hurt. Your lungs felt crushed and there was a stabbing pain in your rib area. And when you hit the ground again your back cracked, making the ugliest sound. Onlookers gasped in shock, a few rushing over and others pulling out there phones. There was the squeaking of tires on road as the door to said car slammed open and closed. 

You gasped for air, even though you knew that it wouldn't do much. You felt like screaming out in pain but when you opened you mouth to try the only thing that came out was a gurgle and a slight trickle of blood that ran down your chin and onto the ground from the corner of your mouth. Tears filled your eyes just like they had earlier that night as you suddenly felt very tired. And that tiredness grew and grew until you couldn't bare to keep your eyes open anymore. You closed your eyes for the final time, as you let out a small sigh. You just hoped that Edd wouldn't be too heartbroken, and that Tom would regret being such a dick to you when you were still alive.


End file.
